


Take Your Mind Off It

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Nightmares are common in Hogwarts students after the war, but everyone copes with them in certain ways.





	Take Your Mind Off It

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [jajajee on LiveJournal](https://jajajee.livejournal.com/) written for the Rare Pair Shorts 2019 Summer Wishlist event on LiveJournal.

It was easily half past two in the morning when Draco woke to the sensation of Theodore Nott slipping into his bed. The blonde was sweating, his heart hammering painfully against his ribs, and his breath came in panicked gasps as though he’d just been running for his life. Even so, he shivered beneath the thick green blankets of the Slytherin dorms. Theo’s skin was soothingly warm when he pulled Draco against his chest.

“You were starting to scream again,” he whispered, trailing one steady hand from the nape of Draco’s neck to the base of his spine. Not all of the students in their year had returned for the post-war ‘8th year’ offering, but the headmistress had seen fit to combine some houses together to make up the difference. With Slytherin sharing space with Hufflepuff they still had a full dormitory. “I don’t think you woke anyone else.”

Draco burrowed closer in the circle of Theo’s arms, inhaling the faded, spicy scent of his cologne. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, concentrating hard on matching his breathing to Theo’s steady heartbeat. “I can’t take Dreamless Sleep every night.”

“Of course you can’t,” Theo agreed, continuing his gentle, rhythmic stroking over the ridge of his companion’s spine. “You could at least tell me when you’re not taking it, though. Save me the trip of getting out of bed and crossing the room to get to you.”

“Terribly inconsiderate of me,” Draco snorted. The adrenaline from his dream was finally fading, his heart and breathing settling to something more normal. A thought pricked at the back of his mind, and he lowered his voice. “We should be quiet.” 

It was Theo’s turn to give a derisive snort. “Like I wouldn’t cast a silencing charm.” He tangled their legs together and threaded one hand into the fine locks of Draco’s hair, his tone shifting to something teasing. “We both know how loud you tend to be when I’m in your bed.”

“We’d better hope that no one’s noticed how often you’re in my bed as it is.” Though his tone was petulant, the kiss Draco placed in the hollow of Theo’s throat took away the sting. “If Father finds out…”

“Fuck your father. His shitty politics and poor choices are the reason you’re this screwed up in the first place. The absolute least he can do is get over any issues he has with you liking cock.” He’d shared his feelings on the subject often enough that Draco was seriously starting to agree with him.

“It’s less the liking cock thing than it is the refusal to continue the Malfoy bloodline,” he admitted, shifting the both of them just enough so he could reach for his wand and cast a wordless drying charm on the sweat-soaked sheets. “I’m not against the idea of children, but the necessity of marrying a Pureblood witch and impregnating her myself isn’t exactly full of appeal.”

Theo was quiet for a long moment. “I’ve heard that muggles have procedures so a man can have a baby with a surrogate without fucking her.” The silence that followed his statement was practically deafening in the enclosed four-poster.

“...a Malfoy baby by muggle means,” Darco whispered in awe. “He’d go spare.”

“It would be hysterical.” 

Both their voices were thick with barely concealed laughter. “Do you think Granger would be a surrogate?”

“He might throw himself off the roof without a wand if she agreed.”

“We could only hope.”


End file.
